


Coward

by bimania



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Kazuichi Soda's a coward. When that gets the one he loves hurt, he is devastated.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while watching fraggle rock man.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"   
Kazuichi was startled when someone snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. This time on the island has put him on edge, always scared for his life. He figured he wasn't well liked here, and the last thing he wanted was to be murdered. He'd seen it. The horrible ways other students had lost their lives here. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want his death to cause someone else's untimely demise. He threw up his hands in self-defense as he turned around to see who was there. He let out a relieved breathe upon seeing the other person. "Hajime! thank god!" 

"Kaz, man, you have to stop doing that." 

The statement was simple, and there was no ill intent behind it, but Kazuichi overthought. Alot. And this thought process translated that to 'You are a coward and it's annoying.' 

"Ah, sorry." he flashed a quick grin. 

Hajime rolled his eyes before continuing, "Anyways, I needed to tell you we're having a meeting in the restaurant for lunch today. It's very important and we need to make sure everyone goes." 

"Oh, okay, i'll be there," he said quickly. Hajime just nodded and strolled off leaving Kazuichi alone again. Despite being jumpy and scared of everyone on the island, Kazuichi was never fond of being alone. 

Being alone reminded Kazuichi of his childhood. He was always alone, and promised himself that he would change. He wanted, no, he 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙚𝙙 people to like him so much. He could just never figure out the right combination. He didn't know what they wanted him to be. Everyone wanted something different from him. 

Then, of course, there was Gundham. Gundham was everybit as wierd as Kazuichi. Gundham made Kazuichi feel safe. He gave Kazuichi security. He wasn't alone as long as gundham was around. That didn't matter right now, he needed to go to the restaurant and meet the others. He pushed aside the nasty feeling in his gut and moved towards the place. 

Everything seemed normal upon entry but then Hajime spoke up. It was meeting time. 

"Alright listen up. The loss of our two dear classmates has weighed heavy on my heart. That being said, a new island has opened up. There is safety in numbers, so I would like us to split up into groups of three or more. That way nobody tries to kill eachother," he paused momentarily, causing panic to set into kazuichi's chest. "The rules state only one person can be blackened, so I doubt anyone would kill in front of witnesses. I have taken the liberty of pairing you up myself." He simply stated. 

Kazuichi didn't like this one bit. Hajime seemed... off. This sense of leadership is unlike him at all, but he didn't care too much. 

"Chiaki, Sonia, akane, and Ibuki are together. Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Mikan can go together. Gundham, Kazuichi, and Nekomaru are a group. Me, nagito and fuyuhiko, and peko are a group." Everyone nodded then went to their respective groups before departing. 

Kazuichi and Gundham had a kind of bond where they knew what the other was thinking just by their behavior. That means when Kazuichi stayed close by Gundham the whole time, Gundham knew that Kazuichi was feeling anxious. The boy was easily frightened, and the situation they were in did not help. Gundham said nothing as he stayed glued to his side. His presence was enough of a comfort to the other. 

As they entered the new Island, they began to investigate. They found themselves in the library, a place fairly harmless where Kazuichi had little to worry about. That, however, changed once the ground started to shake. Kazuichi froze in place. 

It was Gundham who first noticed the books about to fall from the shelf above Kazuichi's head. "Mortal! Look out!" He stated in his normally loud tone. Kazuichi was still dazed. Gundham knew his fear would not allow him to move what-so-ever. This left him with only one choice. Gundham dove to push Kazuichi out of the way only for the books to fall on him instead. 

The push pulled Kazuichi out of his trance, but it was too late. He looked at nekomaru and then back at Gundham. "Gund...dham?" he said. No response. He looked back to nekomaru. "We have to save him." he said in a small voice before crawling over to the pile. Nekomaru nodded and followed suite. 

Kazuichi got to work moving books and Nekomaru helped until they could easily access Gundham's limp form. Nekomaru lifted Gundham from under the pile and laid him on his back. Kazuichi looked him over. 

He was still breathing but pale skin was covered in red marks that would definitely bruise later. Aside from that, he was probably concussed as well. Kazuichi started to cry. This was his fault. If he would have snapped out of it and moved this wouldn't have happened. He's a coward. A worthless coward. 

Nekomaru put his hand on Kazuichi's shoulder. "He's going to be okay." 

Kazuichi shook his head. "No... no it's my fault. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I wasn't such a coward." Kazuichi continued to cry. 

Nekomaru sat his hands in his lap. "So. You're a coward. What are you gonna do about it?" 

"Huh?" 

"Listen not everyone can be brave. You are a coward. But that's okay. That's who you are. And once Gundham comes back to in a minute, he will tell you the same thing." 

Kazuichi dried his eyes but didn't acknowledge what he was just told. " We should get him to Mikan." 

Nekomaru nodded, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get through to Kazuichi. He threw Gundham over his shoulder while Kazuichi followed along. He held on to Gundham's hand to ground himself. Warm. Alive. He's going to be okay. He repeated to himself like a mantra. 

Gundham woke up sometime between the hospital and the library. 

"Mortal! Put me down! For I am the supreme overlord of ice! poison runs through my very skin! you shall die if you don't let me go this instant!" Nekomaru was hesitant to let him walk on his own, but Gundham was acting himself and he was very insistent. Kazuichi looked at Gundham before going to give him a hug. "You're okay!" 

Gundham smiled. "Of course. It will take much more than mere books to kill a demon such as myself." 

Kazuichi was crying again. "I'm sorry." he sounded weak again. 

"Do not be. It is my pleasure to keep my paramour out of harms way." 

"No. If I wasn't such a coward, I wouldn't be in harm's way to begin with. It's all my fault, so please forgive me." 

Gundham sighed. "Mortal Kazuichi, your cowardice keeps you more out of danger than being daring ever would. It is apart of your soul. And your soul is beautiful. Therefore it is beautiful. And it is you. No matter, I love you." He embraced Kazuichi. 

"I love you too." is all Kazuichi could manage out.

**Author's Note:**

> Nekomaru watching this like 🕴


End file.
